Broadcast content has become an integral part of many peoples' lives. The number of broadcasters and the broadcast content has dramatically increased over the past couple of decades. Hours are spent each day by vast numbers of people in viewing and/or listening to broadcast content.
Similarly, the use of the Internet is increasing, and people are using the Internet to access and acquire information about all sorts of topics. Many people are using the Internet to get much of their information about topics and events taking place locally and throughout the world.